


Downpour

by sourytears



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Son Seungwan - Fandom, Wendy - Fandom
Genre: Loneliness, Melancholy, Red Velvet, Wendy - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Tulips, water and melancholy.Were Wendy’s single company that night.





	Downpour

                                                                         

Wendy observes the tulips bouquet in front of her, takes one and dedicates to admire it. Delicately, touches the sides of her face with it, stopping to appreciate its smell a few seconds, after all, there's no need to hurry.

  
At the bathroom's back, the tub being filled with blue colored water. The flowers inside floating to the surface.

  
Reads one more time the small note on her left hand. Reviews multiple times on the words that were hand captured in with blue tint.

  
The water is about to spill, the moment has come.

  
Places the note and the tulip one besides the other above the sink, besides a white candle.

  
Sighs observing its reflect on the mirror and slowly heads to the tub, lets the water flow while slips completely inside.

  
Wendy's tears slips by her face, them lost.

  
Outside the clouds in the sky spill over the inclement city.

  
It had been a cold night that seemed it would never come to an end.

  
Throughout the huge window, she can see the streets are empty, everything out there was so grey. She simply didn't fit in, Wendy saw in bright colors an opaque world.

  
The melancholy of a life like hers.

  
The memories fade when they've been broken. Her memories were no more than fragments.

  
Just as she was while the downpour falls.

  
Red and swallowed eyes that she closes hard. The pain was silently growing, permeating on her, clouded sight.

  
She didn't believe she was weak, actually, consider she was strong. But not enough, she knew.

  
Is because of that she finds herself in that scenario.

  
Stays in the same place, reaffirms the grip on the bouquet between her hands and presses her eyelids harder.

 

As fragile as a drop of water.

  
The terrifying nights are no longer a problem.

  
The daylight.

  
She's resting, whilst imagines how the downpour falls over her and gets lost inside.

  
Whilst fades inside of it.

  
In the downpour...

  
In the downpour...

  
In the downpour...  



End file.
